lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegus
Vegus is the leader of his army, creator of his Organiazation known as The Dark Force and the emperor of evil who wants to end the heroes with his powerful skills. He has a dark gold black armor and helmet, he has a big eye on his chest, a dark violet cape, a half-visible heart that can be seen and he got an organic sword. Lawler-RPG Pre-Lawler RPG In 1198, Vegus was originally a hero with a bronze armor who fight evil and his real name is Charles Frienderick, after he rescued Princess Flinda and killed the leader of the evil known as Al' Shiburah, Vegus becomes the defender of good side and gained him the Golden Armor. After 20 years, Flinda dies of illness 3 days ago after her son was born (Named Charles Jr.). Vegus decides to train his son to became the next defender of good side when his son is at the age of 6, after 15 years, his son's wish comes true, but killed after a griffon (Ruber's main henchman from the Quest of Camelot) attacked him and the princess (Who also kills her), which makes Vegus angry and wants revenge on Ruber. 2 years at the age of 42 outside of Camelot, he confronts Ruber and wants revenge who killed his son by sending his griffon, but he's killed by Ruber with bare hands and thows it on the cave. Ressurection 1912 years later, Vegus was ressurected by a wizeman with a new armor that makes him evil and starts to destroy the cave and teleport into Heaven. Arrived in the location, Vegus confronts God who wants to take his throne and conquer Heaven, but stopped by one of God's 20 guardians, Angel, after the battle, Vegus kills Angel and takes her soul to his eye chest, but he was banished from Heaven by God that send him back on Earth, now Vegus gets pissed off and decided to sleep in a grave. Vegus wakes up after 13 years later at the age of 2000, Vegus creates his fortress, his massive army and his organization known as The Dark Force which also collaborates with Icy Steven, Smithy and Jedah Dohmma to take ready for chaos. Vegus will battling Venis and his friends in Chapter 91. Attacks Nightmare Slash Vegus charges up his sword before the does a powerful slash at all players. Soul Steal Vegus impales the player's stomach and steals his/her heath, healing himself. Mimicry Vegus concetrates all of his power, then he mimics his previous minion's attack. Power of Evil His ultimate attack. Vegus jumps in the air, and absorbs all the evil's power, which increases his strength at 25X and 20X of his defense, after 3 turns he rushes to his opponent, the screen goes black and does multiple brutal slashes with his SoulEdge, after that, he steals the player's soul. This attack is One-Hit. Stats HP: 37000 Strength: 650 Defense: 220 Speed: 330 Sp. Atk: 180 Sp. Def: 340 Item Drop: Soul Edge Weakness: Fire and Ground Trivia * Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Pure Evil Category:Bosses Category:Swordman Category:Sorta-Human Category:Ghost